


黑玫瑰与绿玫瑰

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 时间会过去，留下的只有不知真假的故事。——题记（两个rose拉郎）
Relationships: Maxwell Roth/Rosa(Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089





	黑玫瑰与绿玫瑰

时间会过去，留下的只有不知真假的故事。——题记

罗斯甚至有些百无聊赖起来了。  
这些剧目都没什么令人兴奋的，还不如爱尔啤酒让心心情愉悦。是的，罗斯想，最新呈上来的剧目确实做的不错，但总是觉得缺少了点儿什么。艾吉奥•奥迪托雷的爱情故事，就冲着这个名头，他就能赚得钵满盆满，可是他怎么会在乎这一点钱呢？  
马克斯韦尔•罗斯，可是当地有名的黑道头头，走私一批火药就能赚不少钱，这所剧院是他明面上的收入来源，但他怎么会真的在乎这点收入？  
要的明明是最美好的、最绚烂的剧目啊！  
笼子里的小小黑鸦在一旁乖顺地站着，罗斯翻看着剧本，如果按照从前的传说，他艾吉奥确实很有可能一辈子心里就克里斯蒂娜一个，但总觉得……缺了点什么。  
啊！对，是女配角，从来都没有什么女配角的角色出现在传说中，好像艾吉奥的那个故事只是他们俩的独角戏。看看吧，克里斯蒂娜多么幸运的女人，刺客大师是她的挚爱，她的丈夫也爱她。  
罗斯放下剧本，艾吉奥•奥迪托雷是个多情浪子，这一点是毋庸置疑的，不然也不会留下关于他的那么多传说。可这剧目里他对克里斯蒂娜又像是个——像是个备胎，克里斯蒂娜嫁人了依旧愿意守护她至死？  
看着做好的海报和剧本，他把啤酒倒空在嘴里。戏剧是要试的，他把海报挂在墙上，然后开始试演起来。午夜的他一边抽着鸦片一边朗读剧本，看起来就像个疯子。他也确实是个疯子，他自己都这么认为。那么就不妨在疯病重沉沦下去，仔细体会那些——  
“噗嗤。”  
他听见一声轻笑。  
“刘易斯？”  
罗斯有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉，刘易斯也是他手下的老人儿了，怎么会在他体会戏剧的时候打扰他？所以那声——是谁？是刘易斯，还是什么人？  
罗斯拔出手枪，眯缝着眼睛跳下舞台。那张苍白的脸孔在昏暗的舞台上看着已经够吓人，他也习惯了——可现在他看见一张更加惨白的脸，那张脸就好像是个真正的死人。  
“你……能看到我？”  
她有些惊讶地张张嘴，罗斯一枪放过去，子弹穿过她的身体打中了地板，罗斯瞪大了眼睛，这种事情……这种事情怎么可能？  
“你是谁？”  
女鬼看着剧场，目光终于落在了海报上：  
“我是……她的情敌。”

许是对于剧目的痴迷，罗斯请女鬼坐下：“能给我讲讲吗？请抱歉——我无意冒犯！我只是想完善这个剧本，一场好戏需要丰满的故事！”  
女鬼笑笑：“克里斯蒂娜的情敌多着呢。她的恋人可是那个可恶的意大利佬。”  
“请问您是？”  
罗斯猜测她会是卡特琳娜，因为卡特琳娜和艾吉奥也有些什么；或者她是艾吉奥的妻子索菲亚，因为她穿着绿色的衣衫；又或者，是西泽尔的妹妹？好像这个传说也有。  
“我叫罗莎。”  
这是一个……陌生的名字。  
看着罗斯的反应，罗莎笑了：“艾吉奥一生招蜂引蝶，我排不上队。我跟他只是旧识罢了。”  
“那你说，是情敌？”罗斯对于这个名字有些许的意外，这个连传说都没留下的女人，却是艾吉奥的旧识？  
罗莎耸耸肩：“没什么不能说的，我倒是喜欢过艾吉奥。”  
罗斯做了个请的动作，罗莎整理了一下思绪，看了看剧本。  
“这剧本倒是写的不错。他俩的爱情故事基本就是这样……不过卡特琳娜啊索菲亚啊他可都付出过真心。他爱的可不止克里斯蒂娜一个人。”  
“我在1480年吧，认识了他，跟他交了朋友。我倒是有那个意思，他没有。不过所幸他没有，我面对这份喜欢就可以坦坦荡荡。他很会讨女人欢心——哦，不是你那小朋友那种，那个叫雅各布的小朋友讨的是阿姨们的欢心。艾吉奥就算对我没意思，还是陪我从刺杀受伤中走出来；他走在路上看到被欺负的妇女都会拔刀相助，教训她们不忠的丈夫。”  
“可能与他在刺客组织的职责也有关。不过可以肯定的是，他就是一阵风，不会为谁停留，直到——索菲亚出现了。索菲亚真的是个幸运的女子，她陪着艾吉奥走完了一生。说起来我死后一直游离在这儿，没有人看得见我，我挺孤独的，也就听听别人说的故事、看看戏剧解解闷儿。”  
“他的故事从几百年前到现在，都是对克里斯蒂娜如何深情。那他生命里经历的其他女人，就都不值一提了。卡特琳娜明明被西泽尔糟蹋，还故意说自己没有事，她对艾吉奥的感情相比也不浅；索菲亚陪他到死这段感情又没有人说。偏偏是一个初恋让人难以忘怀，你说可笑不可笑？”  
罗莎嘲讽起来：“所以说，艾吉奥，你到底还要躲多久？”  
罗斯惊讶得近乎疯狂，难道说，自己有了看见幽魂的能力？那艾吉奥也出现，就可以体会到更加直观的戏剧了！  
罗莎看着这位近乎疯狂的先生，从他身上捻了一块儿鸦片：  
“难怪这位先生这么激动，原来是因为这个。”  
罗斯欠身：“女士，恕我冒昧，这是令我自由的良药。”  
“令你失望了，艾吉奥并不在这里。说实话，我死后成为幽魂，几百年来其实也没遇见过一个同类。你是第一个看见我的。”  
“恕我冒昧，女士，您生前到底是谁？”  
“我啊……”  
“我是威尼斯的一阵风吧？”

威尼斯的天青色是极美好的，那里有一个叫玫瑰的姑娘，是盗贼之中的佼佼者，她是跑的最快的人之一。在艾吉奥没来的时候，她是整个城市最自由的女人。  
威尼斯的一阵风，可不是白叫的。  
她不仅可以灵巧地躲过所有的弓箭手，甚至还能把敌方弓箭手都反杀射死。身为一个女人，在女人只能当修女或交际花的时代，她是威尼斯总督府的幕后掌权者——大小事务都过她的手，甚至安东尼奥不在的时候，她还做过好几项重大的决定。  
罗斯听得有些神往：  
“你竟，如此充分地享受过自由么？”  
“自由是自己争取的，也是相对的。你争取到了自由，也要给别人相应的自由。”  
罗莎望着那张海报：“我记得，别人看他很自由，其实他一辈子都在为了兄弟会奔波。他其实是最不自由的人。”  
“你看，他爱她，可是她以已经嫁人了，在威尼斯，艾吉奥跟克里斯蒂娜幽会。可那时候，他的女朋友是我。”  
罗斯愕然：“那你为什么对他似乎没有多少怨气？”  
罗斯听得甚至没有向嘴里灌酒，罗莎的神色在这寂寥的剧场显得那么淡然：“都过去了。”  
罗斯不解：“从我见过的戏剧里，女人们总是为了爱情而盲目疯狂，为什么您似乎并不在意这些？”  
“你也说过，自由。与自由相比，爱情又算得了什么？而且自由最重要的，是给自己自由。”  
“放过自己，才是自由。”  
罗莎捻的身子穿透了克里斯蒂娜的戏服，她摇头叹息，飘到罗斯跟前：“先生，向您借点东西。”  
说着，那檀口微张，她的身体就凝实了一些。这应该是第一次她使用鬼魂的能力？她记不清了。身体凝实了一点点，她披上克里斯蒂娜戏服的外衫。多了她也批不动。  
那嗓音，从她惯用的低沉转换到轻柔——像是克里斯蒂娜。反正克里斯蒂娜也死了几百年了，谁也不知道她说话是什么样子。  
“艾吉奥，我很想跟你走，可是翡冷翠有我的家人，我怎么能抛弃我的家族呢？”  
“当时我想的是你——如果你带我私奔，我完全可以跟你走，可是你就那样走了。你一走就是八年，现在又为什么回来找我？”  
“艾吉奥，我真想跟你有第二次机会……你知道吗？其实我的心，一直没有离开过你……”  
一句一句台词从罗莎的口中念出来，罗斯顾不得自己的脸色更加苍白。他看着这场由先人演的戏，几乎要惊叫起来。  
这才是艾吉奥和克里斯蒂娜的爱情，果然很感人。可是——可是——从戏外，克里斯蒂娜的扮演者是她的情敌啊！  
她如此自由——她现在竟更是追寻到了纯粹的自由——如此豁达，这样一个女人，怎么能不让人——大笑起来？  
罗斯给自己倒了一杯酒，这个女人本身其实就是一场从盛大再到平淡的一场戏。哦看看吧，百年过去，如果她不能放下，那才叫戏剧式的绝世爱恋。可是她早早放下，也能如此淡然。她的神色、她的一颦一笑就像是千百年的另一个女人，而她模仿艾吉奥，又是另一幅深情的模样。  
罗斯那双墨绿色的眸子看着那个绿衫的女人，神色认真。  
台上的鬼魂随着朝阳的升起，身影渐渐淡去。罗斯却能看到她还在。这样的戏剧让他痴狂，他更加希望能看到更多，又或许是想了解这个女人到底经历了什么。一个晚上是绝对看不够的。  
“女士！明晚您还会在吗？”  
“午夜十二点我会出现，先生。”  
“还有，叫我罗莎。”


End file.
